Currently known from background arts and commonly used way to connect parts of a sanitary set (namely the toilet seat, the lid and a toilet bowl) is to connect parts by means of hinges. Hinges are fixed in its position by screws coming through the holes in the horizontal part of the toilet bowl. The lid and the toilet seat can be raised from or lowered towards the toilet bowl by the means of these hinges.
This system doesn't allow the lid and the toilet seat to be removed from and attached back to the toilet bowl, for example in the case of cleaning the sanitary set. Scale and dirtiness settle easily on the setup consisting of hinges, fixation screws, covers and female screws as the sanitary set is being used, which after some time can limit the functionality of the system of hinges, i.e. it can be impossible to disassemble the lid or the toilet seat from the toilet bowl, when the lid or the toilet seat needs to be replaced. Above all this system of fixation of the parts of the sanitary set doesn't allow for easy and hygienically perfect maintenance. The system known from the background arts contains many inner spaces and gaps that cannot be cleaned during the common maintenance process.
The aim of presented invention is therefore to find such way of connecting the parts of sanitary set consisting of the toilet seat, the lid and the toilet bowl, without the need for permanent fixation by means of hinges in order to provide the possibility to easily remove the toilet seat and the lid separately from the toilet bowl and to attach above mentioned parts back to previously allotted position on the toilet bowl by mere movement of the part further from the bowl or movement closer to the bowl.